The Lesbian Revelation of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Darth-Joker
Summary: This story was inspired by a rather alluring and hot Haruhi/Mikuru yuri pic that I saw. Basically, it poses the question... what if Haruhi Suzumiya was really a lesbian that was massively attracted to Mikuru Asahina? A mildly hot and steamy story here...


The Lesbian Revelation of Haruhi Suzumiya

It was two weeks after North High's cultural festival. It had been a huge success for Haruhi Suzumiya, who's SOS Brigade had taken the school by storm through its breathtakingly hilarious movie production, and most importantly, by its involvement in the exquisite ENOZ music performance. Haruhi herself, of course, had been the principle individual recipient of this increased popularity.

Nonetheless, Haruhi's largely eccentric image, and domineering nature, continued to make her a somewhat ambivalent figure for the school. Many students, particularly members of ENOZ, wished that Haruhi was just a touch more _normal_. If Haruhi was only more like a normal Japanese teenage girl, the feeling was that she would make an _awesome_ friend. But unfortunately for ENOZ, Haruhi's focus was strictly on the SOS Brigade.

This particular school day was _not_ looking good for the SOS Brigade, however. Kyon was out with the flu, Nagato's class was away on a school trip, and Koizumi had needed to sneak out half-way through afternoon classes in order to deal with new closed spaces. This left Haruhi and Mikuru as the only SOS Brigade members in attendance for today's meeting in the SOS Brigade club room. Both were wearing their North High student uniforms at the moment.

_So_… Mikuru sat nervously in her usual spot at the central table, while rubbing her hands anxiously, and contorting her face in ways that _simply screamed_ 'Could the rest of the SOS Brigade hurry up and get here so that I don't have to deal with Haruhi all by myself?!' Haruhi, hands firmly on her hips, paced back and forth with even greater impatience, mumbling some less than flattering words about Kyon and Koizumi beneath her breath.

"Yuki can't be here today, and _those_ two think it's Ok to skip off because of it!" Haruhi finally exploded in anger, while motioning her arms wildly, "Well, _I'm _going to teach them a thing or two about **discipline**, and **proper respect** for your superiors! Just you wait, Kyon… if you think that your _cold_ is giving you a headache, _I'm_ going to…"

"P-p-please don't be m-m-mean to Kyon!" piped up Mikuru, finding _just_ enough courage within her bodacious buxom breasts to enable her to speak out on Kyon's behalf to the SOS Chief that so frequently frightened her.

Unfortunately for Mikuru, this only served to exacerbate Haruhi's rage.

"Why are you always showing so much concern for Kyon?!" asked Haruhi in ferocious query, leaning over with a pouty look on her face, while gazing intensely at Mikuru's eyes while Mikuru wished she could curl up into a fetal position and be free from Haruhi's abuse.

"…I-I-I just don't want to see another situation like what happened w-w-when we were over Tsuruya-san's place last!" stated Mikuru, as she found herself surprisingly flushed with adrenaline, and able to voice such potentially penetrating words to Haruhi, "Do you want Kyon to try to punch you _again_, Suzumiya-san?!"

Mikuru was stunned to find herself uttering that last rhetorical question, completely free of even the slightest stutter. This momentary amazement over the results of her courageous rush of synergistic resolve soon gave way to a sense of impending dread, however. Mikuru fully expected her words to enrage Haruhi even further, and hence prepared the muscles in her slender arms and dainty hands to place those arms and hands into a quick defensive posture if needbe.

Thankfully, it wouldn't prove necessary, as Haruhi's countenance actually softened. Haruhi's brow released its furrow, and the fire in her eyes and nostrils ceased to flare.

"_So_…" said Haruhi in a much softer and more contemplative voice, almost a deadpan tone, "_I'm_ the one that you're actually concerned about here. Is that _true_, Mikuru-chan?"

A silent moment then slowly passed from a sense of chaotic tension to a sense of manageable melancholy.

"…_Uummm_…" began Mikuru finally, "…I-I guess you could say that, yes. I'd hate to see you and Kyon fighting again! I really would! For _both_ of your sakes."

At these words, Haruhi suddenly became deeply lost in thought, and paced back and forth the SOS Brigade club room. Her eyes were almost glazed over, as it looked like Haruhi was staring relentlessly at an indecipherable spot. Then, after a pause, a sad but stoic looking Haruhi breathed a deep sigh, and said "I see."

For Mikuru, it now felt like that the emotional atmosphere in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife. For Haruhi, a different sort of frustrating atmosphere was proving vexing to her.

With a deep look of sadness and longing, Haruhi's bright bronze eyes made a chilling contact with Mikuru's. Mikuru didn't know what this could possibly mean. She soon would, though.

After trembling ever so slightly, and to a degree that wasn't perceptible even for Mikuru, Haruhi finally spoke again.

"Mikuru…" she said, "We might as well take advantage of the fact that it's just the two of us here today. That… gives us a rare opportunity. It gives me an opportunity to talk to you… straightforwardly… about something that I've wanted to talk to you about for a long time now, but have never had the needed opening to do so. _**But**_…"

Haruhi pursed her lips, and broke out into a bit of a cold sweat. Beating deep within Haruhi's chest was a desperate delirious desire to make a startling revelation to Mikuru that was long overdue. At the same time, though, a palpable sense of terror also gripped Haruhi's heart. There would be no turning back if she moved forward here…

"…B-b-but **what**?" managed Mikuru finally, breaking the oppressive silence in the air.

"B-but you have to **promise** me that you will keep what I'm about to say to you private, a-and not hold it against me, Mikuru!" answered Haruhi.

Mikuru blinked three times, more out of sheer stupefaction than out of a more usual sense of fear.

"…Ok" stated Mikuru agreeably after a few seconds, as her previous rigid posture finally began to relax, "I-I promise. I can keep a secret! In fact, I'm really good with _classified information_!"

Mikuru made a dauntlessly delectable smile with that last line, which left Haruhi making an appreciatory and innocent smile in turn. Still, both smiles soon subsided, as the stark seriousness of what Haruhi wanted to discuss soon dawned once more on both of them; Mikuru being able to tell through Haruhi's unusual mannerisms that what Haruhi wanted to reveal to her was exceptionally important and _not_ par the course.

Haruhi gulped hard, but then firmed herself, rolling one hand into a clenched fist. Haruhi imagined that she was clenching the hand of her always accepting mother, and this caused Haruhi's goose bumps to subside somewhat. Haruhi then pulled up a chair, and sat directly across from Mikuru, with only about the thickness of a small textbook separating the knees of each girl from the other girl's knees.

"…Mikuru…" began Haruhi, in an oddly small voice, "…W-why do you think I like dressing you up a lot?"

"…_Uummm_…" began Mikuru in deep reflection, while blinking uneasily, "Isn't it because you think I make a good… moe mascot?"

Haruhi then released the huskiest of sighs.

"…That's part of it, Mikuru…" stated Haruhi, "But… there's more to it than just _that_."

"Oh?" piqued up Mikuru, surprised to hear this from Haruhi, "W-what else is it, then?"

The two girls made impassioned eye contact one more. Mikuru searched Haruhi's eyes and face for some sort of answer, while Haruhi's face looked very strained, as she would have preferred it if Mikuru had simply _guessed_ at what she wanted to reveal.

"…Ok" said Haruhi finally, mustering up the zealousness needed to speak further on the matter at hand, "Mikuru… the truth is that… is that I'm very attracted to you. I… I find you _**extremely**_ physically attractive, Mikuru."

Mikuru quickly blinked twice over these words, and started to slide as far back into the rear portions of her chair as her plump and pleasing posterior would allow her to. She then lowered her head downwards to break eye contact with Haruhi.

"I-I-I already k-k-know that…" stated Mikuru, "I-I hope that this isn't just some way to talk me into dressing up in revealing clothes again!"

"_**No**_, Mikuru…" Haruhi quickly corrected her, "You're not getting what I'm saying! I'm not saying that I simply think that you're an attractive girl, and hence a good mascot for my SOS Brigade. I'm saying that… I'm saying that… I, _personally_… enjoy being close to you Mikuru, and seeing you in certain types of dress…"

The proverbial light bulb finally went off over Mikuru's head with these words.

"A-are you saying that..." began Mikuru, very carefully enunciating her words, "…you're into girls, and find me sexually attractive?"

"…_**Yes**_" answered Haruhi, in as definitive a tone as she could muster.

Mikuru felt distressingly self-conscious at these words, as she sensed that Haruhi's lustful eyes was boring deep into every pore of Mikuru's being. Mikuru hence became excruciatingly agitated.

"B-but what about you and K-Kyon?!" piped up a questioning Mikuru in protestation, "W-What about the way you always drag him after you, a-and show a lot of attachment towards him! P-people talk about it, you know!"

Haruhi actually snickered over these words, and made a knowing smile.

"I like Kyon a lot, Mikuru…" began Haruhi, in sharp admittance, "…but only as a friend. He's a great friend, but… I have no real physical attraction to him. He just shares my interests… even if he doesn't want to admit to it… and is actually a pretty reliable subordinate that I can always count on for honest feedback."

"B-but you were really depressed after your last big fight with him!" continued Mikuru in excided objection.

"Well, _yeah_, Mikuru, like I said…he _is_ a great friend!" responded Haruhi, "He's probably my _best_ friend, but that doesn't change… _as much as I wish it did_… my sexual orientation."

"…Y-You don't want to be lesbian?" asked Mikuru, her voice betraying a growing sympathy for Haruhi.

"…My dad would rather if I wasn't." answered Haruhi honestly, "And I love and respect my dad a lot. I remember the first time he caught me with a smuggled copy of imported and translated _Playboy_ magazines. _Playboy_ is where I got the idea for the bunny costumes! Dad thought I was looking at the magazine pictures in the hopes of finding a way to make myself sexier to guys, and told me that such an approach would simply lower my perceived social stature in the eyes of my male classmates. In the heat of an argument, I told dad that I was looking at the magazines because I myself found the pictures titillating… that I was a lesbian. And from that moment on… the previously great relationship between dad and me collapsed completely..."

The incredible depths of _pain_ displayed by Haruhi's voice here resoundingly resonated with Mikuru.

"…I…I'm sorry to hear that, Haruhi" stated Mikuru, trying to console her friend.

"Thanks for the kind words, Mikuru" replied Haruhi with a smile, "But… I need to explain a bit more to you. This, you see, is the background behind my relationship with Kyon. To make my dad love and accept me again, I tried to find a guy that could make me go straight. Already having a huge interest in aliens, espers, sliders, and time travelers from the future, my thinking was that I'd be sexually attracted to any of the above… even if that person _was_ a guy!"

Haruhi's face lit up like a Christmas light over these last words, but it soon dimmed with all the rapidness of a Christmas light shattering apart.

"Unfortunately, I didn't find one…" continued Haruhi, "So, Kyon became Plan B. Kyon gave me a certain… _vibe_. I could tell that he was a loner like me, and could use more companionship in his life like I needed as well. He also actually noticed how I was changing my hairstyle every day! Only _effeminate_ guys would notice something like _that_, so it was my hope that maybe I could make Kyon my friend, and emasculate him to the point where he'd almost be like a girlfriend anyway! But… much to my surprise… he's turned out to be a lot stronger than that. He has a real masculine fire in him that came out during our second last day of summer vacation, and also during the filming of my movie over Tsuruya-san's house. I can tell that I'll _never_ be able to emasculate him enough to make him sexually attractive to me. _Soooo_…"

With that, Haruhi rose out of her seat, and knelt down next to Mikuru's side. Mikuru firmed up, and began to shake and tremble a fair bit, as she could tell what was coming next.

Haruhi tentatively touched Mikuru's long luscious locks, and began running her right hand gracefully through it, causing Mikuru to blush a deep red. Haruhi placed her other hand on Mikuru's lap, hungrily caressing Mikuru's delicate thighs.

"…Har-Haru…**Haruhi!!!**" protested Mikuru in a gradually growing scream, while tears of stress seeped out of her tightly closed eyes.

"…_**~Mikuru~**_…" replied Haruhi in a saucy yet seductive tone, "Please… _quiet down_! We don't want to attract any unwanted attention…"

Mikuru began to squirm as she tried to pull various parts of her body away from Haruhi's rapacious advances.

"…I'm s-s-sorry, Haruhi…" managed Mikuru, "B-but I'm not a lesbian…"

Haruhi sighed deeply over these words, but brought her caressing and fondling of Mikuru to a temporary cessation.

"…_Mikuru_…" stated Haruhi as though she was a woman dying of thirst speaking of 'water', "You need to stop _lying_ to yourself. You're just as much a lesbian as I am. I mean… you're the most popular girl in the entire school in the eyes of all the guys here, and yet you don't have a boyfriend? You blush and moan and groan whenever I dress you up? It's pretty obvious, Mikuru…"

Mikuru continued trembling tumultuously, but could not bring herself to deny Haruhi's words.

"So…" continued Haruhi, standing up, "I guess that the real question is… do you find _me_ attractive as well?"

Haruhi made a smile that she hoped would convey cuteness, confidence, and eagerness for sexual exploration, all in one spreading. She also placed her hands on her hips, and angled her legs apart. Finally, she puffed her breasts out as much as she could.

Mikuru couldn't help but to start sizing up Haruhi…

Haruhi chuckled with great pleasure upon noticing this.

"…You _are_ attracted to me, _aren't you_, Mikuru?" asked Haruhi with supreme rhetorical certitude and flare, following the question up by sticking her tongue out seductively to wash it over the corners of her lips.

"..W-well… _I-I-I_… I can't really…" began Mikuru, totally flustered and unable to find the right words to say.

Haruhi responded to this stumbling speech by leaning _way_ over, and placing one finger squarely on the center of Mikuru's lips, closing them gently.

"It's Ok, Mikuru" stated Haruhi matter-of-factly, "It can all be our _precious little secret_. Nobody but you and I need to know. I can tell from the way your… _**smolderingly hot body**_… responds to my _touch_ when I dress you up in fetish wear… that my hands and fingers and lips give you great pleasure. Let them pleasure you now again, but only more directly, Mikuru…"

Haruhi forcefully, but carefully, lifted Mikuru up from her chair, and made Mikuru lean over her SOS Chief desk. Mikuru's heart began beating at a rapid uncontrollable pace, and she began breathing very heavily, but in quick gasps. Haruhi, with a look of utter blissful rapture on her face, then reached around Mikuru's waist, and began fondling Mikuru's two perky picturesque pleasurable breasts with her smooth hands and meticulously groping fingers. A frisson of ecstasy shot up Mikuru's spine, as she released an almost orgasmic moan over Haruhi's touch.

"…_**P-please s-stop**_…" stated Mikuru, as tears came flowing out of her eyes, causing her colorful cheeks to become even redder, and even more texturally scrumptious to Haruhi's fingers as Haruhi washed away the tears.

"You may _say_ that you want me to stop, Mikuru…" stated Haruhi, "But we both _know_ that _me stopping_ is not what you _truly_ want. Please don't worry… like I said before, what we do today will be kept purely confidential between the two of us. _**And**_… I know that I've been rough when dressing you up before, but _this_ is different. This will be my _first time_… going all the way… with someone that I truly _**love**_."

"…Y-you l-love me?" asked Mikuru, befuddled by the words that she strenuously disbelieved.

"_Hmm-hmm_" answered Haruhi, "Of course I love you, Mikuru. Why do you think I told Kyon that I had decided that you _are_ my toy? I made that decision the moment after it became clear to me that Kyon would _never_ be effeminate enough to make me go heterosexual. So, now… I just want to be closer to _you_, my _dear, precious Mikuru_…"

With one hand, Haruhi began to skillfully unbutton Mikuru's blouse. With her other hand, Haruhi's fingers began to tantalizingly slide up of the back of Mikuru's increasingly damp with excited sweat, thighs.

The first hand now cupped itself down inside the left portion of Mikuru's frilly white bra. The other hand now ventured near Mikuru's bum.

Mikuru released a _whine_ of extreme displeasure.

"_Do not worry…_" stated Haruhi, in a sensuously soft stream of words, whispered into Mikuru's ears, just before Haruhi started to nibble upon them, "The door is locked. Nobody will see us. And I promise to be gentle…"

And finally, after years of sexual frustration as lesbians who tried to hide their true sexual orientation from others, Haruhi and Mikuru would know the most satisfying of releases…

_**The End. **_


End file.
